


Still Night

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, They’re just, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Gueira had a close call. Meis doesn’t handle it as gracefully as he’d have liked
Relationships: Gueira/Meis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Still Night

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone watch this movie

Gueira was tough, but Freeze Force was just a little tougher. He was quick, but the terrain wasn’t ideal for his speed-based style of fighting. When he finally went down, he went down hard, and he stayed down, pain wracking his body as his promare worked overtime to heal him despite the icy restraints encasing his limbs. Across the crater of the battlefield, Meis screamed his name, desperation pouring from him like a solar flare, but he was too far away, held back by ice and determined soldiers, helpless to watch as a towering Freeze Force grunt pinned Gueira down with a boot on his throat. Gueira glared daggers at him, but he was outmatched in physical strength, and both of them knew it. 

“Gueira!” Meis snarled, fighting tooth and nail against the obstacles in his path, human or ice, “ _ Gueira _ !”

“Should I make him watch?” the grunt grinned down at Gueira, practically leering, “Make your terrorist boyfriend watch me crush your fragile little throat?”

“Not gonna... capture me...prick?” he managed to jab, earning a painful twist of the foot, cutting off his air. 

“Breaking your neck might not kill you. But it will make you much easier to deal with.” the grunt suddenly raised his head, looking directly at Meis with a burning hatred in his eyes. This brainwashed asshole truly thought he was in the right, that they were villains and he was a hero, “Hey, you! Take a good long look at your terrorist boyfriend, because this is the last time you’ll ever see him!” Meis made a sound of absolute fury tinged with desperation, and Gueira would rather die than allow him to charge at this man and get himself captured too. 

“R... Run...!” Gueira managed to gasp, waving desperately at Meis. He might be done for, but damn him if he’d let his Meis meet the same fate, “G-Go!”

“I’m not leaving you behind, you  _ idiot _ !” Meis snarled, eyes wild as more and more ice prevented him from getting to Gueira. He let out a roar of frustration, and the small part of Gueira that wasn’t terrified felt a spark of warmth at the open display of just how much Meis loved him. The warmth was quickly snuffed out by the laughter of the grunt above him.

“Say your goodbyes.” he grinned, and the boot pressed down harder, unrelenting, until spots began to overtake his vision. The last he thing he saw before the world went completely dark was a bright burst of blinding light as Meis went  _ supernova _ .

—-

When he awoke, he was in the crumbling room that served as the Burnish infirmary. He was alone but for a single weary nurse laying slumped on a cot, dead asleep. He blinked, honestly surprised to be alive, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. He felt fine. Fantastic, even. The only sign that he’d nearly been killed was the slight ache in his throat, the need to cough present but not overwhelming. All in all, he’d been lucky. 

He tried to remember how he’d made it, when was struck by a sudden thought, like lightning.  _ Where was Meis _ ? His heart sped up, a flicker of fear lighting him up inside. Meis wasn’t here. Why wouldn’t he be here when Gueira had nearly died? Close to panic, he contemplated waking the nurse, but decided against it. They would only keep him here to ask questions and check his vitals or something. He couldn’t be held. He needed to find Meis. 

He managed to slip out of the makeshift infirmary without a sound, grateful that the nurse was too tired to stir. The floor was hard under his bare feet, and the wind would have bitten into his bare chest had he not been Burnish. He wandered for at least ten minutes, slowed by his instinct to dodge the other Burnish lest they force him back to the infirmary before he found Meis. When he finally did find him after ten minutes of growing dread, Meis was sitting on the roof in a small patch of moonlight, his face tight and closed off as he tilted it up towards the distant moon. Relieved, Gueira leaned against the doorframe and took a moment to stare, letting himself be enraptured by his boyfriend’s beauty, trailing his eyes over long dark hair and severe features. He thought to himself, not to the first time, that he was the luckiest man in the world to have reeled in this one. 

A cough caught him by surprise, tearing from his throat and ruining any stealth he’d had, and when it ended Meis was staring at him, eyes dark with something Gueira couldn’t name. His expression was carefully blank, using apathy as a cloak the same way he had when they’d first met, before Gueira learned what a goofball his Meis really was, deep down. Meis stood from his perch, turning to face him, still without a word. It was alarming. 

His hands were trembling.

“Meis?” Gueira asked, voice soft in the still night, “Hey. You... weren’t there when I woke up.”

“I’m sorry.” Meis whispered, his expression not changing at all, “I couldn’t... I had to get away.”

“I get that, I guess.” Gueira stepped forward, wanting to be close to him. As if pulled by strings, Meis moved towards him as well. They met somewhere in the middle, and Gueira wrapped his arms tight around Meis as soon as he was close enough, burying his face in his shoulder and allowing relief to overtake him. Meis was okay. Meis was okay. 

Meis wrapped him securely in his arms in return, holding him with gentle reverence, as though he were something precious. Something to be treasured. 

“Why are you so quiet?” he asked, nuzzling him. It was unlike Meis to be like this around him. They brought out the best in each other, usually, the rowdiness and playfulness. Lio often said that they were at their most insufferable when together. So to see his Meis so quiet and restrained was concerning. Meis hesitated a moment, clearly thinking his words over as he held Gueira close. 

“When... When they took you away.” he whispered, “When the medic made me stay outside, I... I... when they-“

“Meis, you don’t have to-“ he hurried to say, but Meis pressed his lips to his red hair and kept talking. 

“-when they  _ kept me away from you _ , I... They couldn’t tell me if you were gonna be okay, and I-I-I couldn’t  _ think _ , Gueira. I got myself as far away from the settlement as I could and just burned and burned until my voice was raw from the screaming.”

“God, Meis, I...”

“You’ve fucking ruined me, Gueira.” Meis said softly, intense and heated, completely focused on him and him alone, “Just the thought of having to be without you nearly drove me insane. I almost lost it. If you had died… If you had died, I would have...” Gueira’s heart  _ ached _ for him, and he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. He was always like this when it was just the two of them, more gentle and soft than they were on the battlefield. 

“Are you okay?” Gueira asked the admittedly stupid question with a furrowed brow, unsettled at how obviously shaken his Meis was. Meis laughed at that, a high, hysterical thing that worried him to no end.

“Am I okay?” he laughed, burying his face in Gueira’s shoulder and pulling him still closer, “Am  _ I _ okay? You nearly died, and you’re asking  _ me _ if I’m okay. Gueira, you idiot, you fucking-“

“Hey.” he murmured, reaching out to cup his the back of his head, carding his fingers through raven hair. Meis shuddered bodily at the touch, leaning into it as if it was his only anchor, “Hey, it’s alright. I made it, didn’t I? Nothing can keep a Mad Burnish down for long. Especially not me, the sexiest member.” he’d hoped the joke would at least get him a smile, but all it did was cause Meis’ eyes to tighten. Meis reached up and clasped his free hand like a lifeline, like Gueira would fade to ash if he let go. His grip was so tight it nearly hurt, but Gueira wouldn’t dream of pulling away. 

“It’s just… It never occurred to me that I could lose you.” he murmured, and the raw pain in his voice made Guiera’s chest ache, “Not you. Not really. Not like this.”

“You didn’t lose me.” Gueira whispered, “I’m safe. And I have you to protect me, right? You saved me? If I’m guessing right. If it weren’t for you, I’d be dead or in Freeze Force custody right now. Probably getting dissected or something.” Meis shuddered at that, making a frantic sound and surging forward, cupping Gueira’s face and kissing him with a frenzy that threatened to sweep him away. Gueira returned the kiss with equal fervor, clutching him tight and making a small, helpless noise into his lips. 

He loved Meis so much. Sometimes his heart felt fit to burst with the sheer volume of love contained within it. 

“Don’t talk like that.” Meis whispered, harsh and frightened all at once, kissing him hard between words, “Don’t ever talk like that, don’t even  _ joke _ about that.”

“I’m sorry.” Gueira whispered, pressing as close as physically possible, drinking him in, “I’m so sorry. I love you.”

“I love you.” Meis clung to him, and he almost sounded like he was crying, “I love you. I love you.”

When the frantic nurse burst out onto the roof an hour later, Meis absolutely laid into them for falling asleep with Gueira in their care. Gueira assured them both that it was fine, but he was more absorbed in the warmth of Meis’ arms around him, and the pleasant knowledge that he wasn’t letting go any time soon. 


End file.
